1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a needle threader for use in threading a sewing needle or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of handicraft such as embroidery and sewing, a needle threader is known which is a tool for facilitating threading of an embroidery needle or the like. Typically, a needle threader includes a thread-introducing loop portion that can be passed through the eye of a needle, and a handle portion attached to the thread-introducing loop portion. The handle portion is formed of a thin metal plate for example, and is adapted to be pinched with the fingers. The thread-introducing loop portion has a thin wire of a circular cross-section formed into an approximately diamond-shaped loop, for example, so that the loop can be inserted into the needle eye by utilizing a pointed tip.
There is also known a needle threader which has a thread-introducing loop portion formed of a flat metal wire (see Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 8-004948 for example). In the needle threader disclosed in this publication, the flat-shaped (or plate-shaped) metal wire is folded into an approximately diamond-shaped loop so that the metal wire has a flat cross section having a long axis orthogonal to a plane constituting the diamond-shaped loop. According to such a structure, when the thread-introducing loop portion is passed through the needle eye, the tip end of the thread-introducing loop portion is inserted into the needle eye in the state where the long axis of the cross section of the metal wire extends in the longitudinal direction of the needle eye. The thread-introducing loop portion is pulled back through the needle eye after a thread is passed through the thread-introducing loop portion. At this time, the thread is placed in the folded loop portion located at the end of the thread-introducing loop portion, along the long axis of the cross section of the metal wire. Thus, as shown in FIGS. 4 and 6 in the above-described publication, the portions of the thread passed through the needle eye are placed at a distance from each other in the longitudinal direction of the needle eye. As such, according to the needle threader disclosed in the above publication, even if the thread is relatively thick, it is possible to pull out the thread-introducing portion, while the thread is being held thereby, without causing the thread and the thread-introducing loop portion to get stuck at the needle eye.
Meanwhile, the thread-introducing loop portion has its end portion attached to the handle portion made of a thin metal plate. As shown in FIG. 1 in the above publication, the metal wire has a cross section whose long axis is orthogonal to a flat axis of the handle portion. Thus, in order to attach the end portion of the thread-introducing loop portion to the handle portion, the handle portion is applied with a cut, for example, and the end portion of the thread-introducing loop portion is inserted into the cut and, then, the cut portion is pressed for so-called caulking. With this configuration, however, when the thread-introducing loop portion repeatedly receives a pulling force toward its end, it may be torn off at its portion attached to the handle portion. Furthermore, an impact applied to the attaching portion may cause undesirable deformation of the end of the thread-introducing loop portion and/or the handle portion.